Dear Zexion, Sincerely Demyx
by DancingEnigmas
Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud M to be safe
1. May First

_Heeya, reader people~! It's Skylaaaaar, or like my writing buddy said, **Dance . Grimmjow . Dance**. So like, this was a random idea I've been wanting to write for a long, long, **long** time; I just couldn't bring myself to start it. And now that I have Ashley's help, who is Shiksa by the way, it's actually turning out really good for the both of us. _

_Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting. _

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^_

_**Enjoy!**_

**X-X-X**

Dear Zexion,

So like, my teacher told us to draw these slips of paper from this container. And I drew your name! How wild is that?

Anyway; I'm not good with letters at all. Even when I write them, I just ramble on about random things. People say I have A.D.D, but I disagree with them. I'm just a happy, bubbly, musical person! I can't help who I am.

So ... I guess I should tell you a little about myself, shouldn't I?

Weeeeell, I'm sixteen and I got to Grace of Oblivion Academy in Twilight Town. I'm in my Sophmore year, if your teacher didn't tell you that in the first place. People there are ... okay-ish. Not the best, but they'll have to do, y'know?

I have a best friend, Axel, who's sitting on my bed right now flipping through the channels and bugging me about finishing this letter so we can go to the movies. Which, I don't think I'll handle too well. Horror movies scare the crap out of me!

But ... I guess I have to end this for now. I mean, I'll have more to write once you write me something back. Which reminds me! Answer me some questions?

Like, what do you like to do? Do you like music? What's it like there?

Sincerely,

Demyx

**- - - -**

The blonde at the computer desk re-read his letter, shifting in his chair when he thought he needed to add more. He turned in the swivel chair to look at Axel who was perched on the corner of his bed, remote in hand. "Hey, Axe? Shouldn't you be doing your letter to the Rucksack kid and not watching television?"

"Roxas." The redhead shot Demyx a glare. "Got it memorized? 'Sides, I've got all week to write this letter ... why should I do it now? We're going to the movies anyway. So I won't have time between now and then."

"Yeah-what? Axel, you're failing! You can't just blow this project off like you do every other one; Genesis will kill you. You know it, too!" Demyx rose from his chair, slipping the notebook paper into an envolope, licking the corners of the triangle top and folding it over. "I won't go to the movies with you, unless you promise me you'll write the letter -tonight-."

"But-"

"No, buts! You gonna do it tonight or not? 'Cause I have to get this mailed and I don't want to waste time." The lithe blonde placed his hands on his hips, bending one knee and leaning of his left leg. "Hm?"

Axel's jaw slacked some, jade orbs narrowing at the mullet-haired blonde. "Fine, fine ... I'll write it tonight. Can we just go? Pleaseeee? I don't want to miss this movie." The redheaded male pleaded, crawling across the bed with a small pout.

"Hah, deal." Demyx shoved the letter into his jacket pocket, pulling his hood up over his head while he stepped into his shoes. "C'mon, before the rain gets too bad."

Axel silently thanked God, scrambling off the bed and following the blonde down stairs. 'Like Hell I'll finish that damn letter.'

**X-X-X**

_Reviews are fantastic. They also depend on how fast I decide to update. :D_


	2. May Second

_Heeya, thanks for the reviews~! Back for chapter two, eh? :D This is a chapter Ashley wrote._

_Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting. _

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^_

_**Enjoy!**_

**X-X-X**

Demyx,

Hello, my name is Zexion. I was already aware that you were a sophomore but thank you for clarifying.

I am also a sophomore, sixteen years old and I go to Pacific Coast High on Destiny Islands. It'll be nice to get to know you better, someone away from the islands. We're too secluded out here.

I enjoy reading mostly but occasionally I'm forced out of my room by friends. I do like music. And it's...warm here.

How's Twilight Town? And your school?

I have to be honest when I say I'm not exactly sure what to say so I'll just end this here.

Zexion

~0~

He sighed slightly as he lifted the letter and reread it. This assignment was ridiculous and if it wasn't for such a strangely large grade, he wouldn't bother doing it. Zexion laid the piece of paper down on his bed and leaned against the wall until his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Zex! Where the hell are you?!" Zack yelled into the his ear, making the slate haired boy recoil at the sound and sigh again.

"I'm at home."

"Why?! We're all out here, partying and having fun and you're at home?"

"Yes."

"Come on! Get the fuck over here!" Zexion sighed again as he heard Aqua and Rikku scream into the phone.

"Zexaaay! Zexaaay! Get down to the beeeeach!" The two girls screeched and giggled madly.

"Listen to the ladies Zexion, they know what's best!" Zack added and Zex could hear him smirking on the other end. He sighed once more.

"Which side of the beach?"

"North side mother fucker!" He heard Aqua scream out again.

"Alright. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Sweet! So ya then!" Zack said before hanging up. Zexion walked across his room, picking up an envelope and stuffing the letter in.

I'll mail it on the way.

**X-X-X**

_T-T Safari fails._

_Review~!_


	3. May Third

_Thanks for the reviews~! Totally means **loads**, but most of you know that since I've thanked you. _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

Demyx leaned back in his desk chair, Zexion's letter laying on his desk in front of him. He had been staring at the ceiling for a long, long, _long_ time now. Music droned on in the background, giving at least some sort of ambiance while he thought over the short letter.

Whoever Zexion was, was smart. He used big words which would usually give the blonde mulhawked boy a migraine. But if _nesscessary_ ... he would attempt to do the same.

Demyx leaned forward, his lanky hand darting over to grab the pen from its holder while his other reached to turn the lamp more so he wouldn't have to squint. 'Lord knows I don't need glasses,' He thought to himself, the thought causing him to shiver.

The song changed, brightening Demyx's mood just the slightest. His right hand with the pen touched the ballpoint to the notebook paper, his neat cursive starting the letter.

**- - -**

Dear Zexion,

You seem pretty interesting. Ya kinda remind me of this kid I go to school with. He -never- wants to do anything with anyone. All he likes in life are his books and his Mom. It's kinda funny. He's like ... anti-social.

Not that I'm calling you anti-social or anything. Just comparing you sort of.

Anyway; you live in Destiny Islands? That's so cool! I've been there once or twice when I was little, since my aunt lives there and all. But I hear you about being 'secluded'. My parents' house is like ... in the middle of nowhere. So I have to live with my friend closer to town, just so I can go to school.

Talk about preposterous.

As for Twilight Town? It's all well and good, I guess. Pretty much busy - constantly. Ya can't really move around a lot at certain times during the day; too many people live here. The majority of them are my friends, though. Like ... Axel and Uryū. They're my top two.

School? I could be doing a little better in math, seeing as how I suck at it. Uryū helps me a lot with getting most of it, but half of it I don't understand. I just act like I do so he feels that he's actually tought me -something-.

I excel in music (of course), it's my calling. I've played a few gigs downtown, a couple people actually said I was _good_! I mean, that's a good thing, right? Compliments are always nice...

You said that you liked music. What kind do you fancy, hm..? Like, classical? Ballad? Rock? Acoustic?

I'm starting to actually write more, so that's a good thing. But I have to quit 'cause I gotta get ready for work.

Sincerely,

Demyx

**- - -**

"Víola!" Demyx shouted, standing from his desk chair and stretching on his tip-toes. He heaved a sigh, reaching down to fold the letter neatly and slide it into the envolope with ease, licking the triangluar flap like he had with the previous one. "Time to go and mail you. Then I have to get to work."

He sauntered over to his bed, picking up the white button-up shirt and slipping on over his thin, black sweater. The blonde stuffed the note into his back pocket, retreiving his turquoise lanyard from its hook by the desk and heading out of his room after shutting the light off.

"Dem, where are you headed off to, dear? Work?" A brunette woman stuck her head around the corner, stopping the blonde before he could leave the house.

"Post Office then work, why? Do you need me to get something for you?" Demyx asked curiously, raising a thin, blonde eyebrow.

She nodded, handing him a short list of need food. "Yes, Marluxia will come by to pick you up after you get off. He had to go into school today to set up for that spring dance or something. He talks too fast when he's rushing."

"Yeah, alright. I forgot he had that..." He trailed, turning the knob and sending his stand-in-mom a bright smile before heading into town.

**X-X-X**

_I didn't get a chance to post yesterday, so I posted this as soon as I woke up. :D And yes, 12:18p.m. is somewhat a normal time for my nap._

_Review~! And if I get a good amount, maybe I'll put up two today. _


	4. May Fourth

_Thanks for the reviews~! Totally means **loads**, but most of you know that since I've thanked you. _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

"What's that Zexy pants?" Rikku asked as she leaned over his shoulder to stare down at his desk.

"It's the letter from my pen pal." Zexion answered as he read; being able to focus on the reading and mindlessly answer people had become a talent.

"Oooh! Who is it?!"

"Would it matter? It's not like you know anyone in Twilight Town."

"Untrue! I know my pen pal." Rikku said with a grin of triumph as Zexion rolled his eyes and leaned back in his desk. "My pen pal's name is Vincent and he's actually 17 but is taking sophomore English 'cuz he's a bad ass." Rikku rambled with a grin as she watched Zexion absentmindedly nod and stare at the ceiling.

"At least you guys got letters." Roxas grumbled as he took his seat next to the duo. "I'm not gonna be able to get the credit unless the dick writes to me." He continued to complain as he crossed his arms over his chest. Zexion smirked slightly and looked over at him.

"Sucks to be you." Rikku giggled at Zexion as she finally sat back down in her own seat.

"It's not funny." Roxas scowled at them. "If this fucking Axel kid doesn't write me a letter, how the hell am I supposed to write him back?"

"Axel?" Zexion's ears perked up for a moment.

"Yea...? That's my pen pal dude."

"I see." He replied simply and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Alright dudes! Everybody shut up and let me get to teaching!" Xigbar announced loudly as he walked into the classroom. Zexion looked around at everybody getting out notebooks and got out his own and started writing.

**- - -**

Demyx,

Excuse me for horrible beginnings to these but I'm never sure how to start out letters. I'm sitting in my English class bored out of my mind so I thought I would write a response.

I'll also have you know that I enjoy going out, I'm just reluctant. I also am not extremely fond of my mother. However it's not easy to insult me so try not to worry about it. Wouldn't want you losing sleep or anything.

It's nice here. I enjoy it anyways. Despite my pale exterior, I like the sun. And the warm weather. I wear shorts and sandals all year round. All I have to do is roll out of bed and leave basically. It's pleasant.

I've never been to Twilight Town but I hope to visit some day. I enjoy big cities. There's always something to do, even at four in the morning. That's one thing I don't enjoy about Destiny Islands. I'm an insane insomniac and there's completely nothing to do around here when I'm still awake.

So which friend do you live with?

Speaking of friends, is your friend Axel part of the pen pal program thing? If so, you should try and convince him to take part in it because apparently he has my sort of friend Roxas and he'll continue complaining about it until he gets a letter.

And in terms of music, I'm that kid that listens to all the bands no one has ever heard of.

Zexion

**- - -**

"Everybody got it?" Xigbar asked, casually leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked around the class. Random students nodded, Xigbar nodding in response. "Ok guys, get the hell out of here." He winked at his students and they hurriedly hustled out of the room. Zexion stood and stretched his arms above his head, looking at Rikku as she smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go meet Aqua and Zack, you two coming?"

"I have to talk to Mr. Xigbar. I'll meet you guys in the parking lot." Roxas grumbled as he walked towards the teacher's desk. Rikku nodded and bounced out of the room.

"Hey Roxas. Why don't you wait a couple more days? Maybe he just hasn't gotten around to it." Zexion urged. Roxas frowned and sighed but finally nodded.

"Did you need to talk to me Rox?" Xigbar asked.

"Uh no. Apparently not." The sandy haired blonde responded with a glance at Zexion. Xigbar shrugged and followed his two students out of the classroom.

"Hey guys!" Rikku said as she dragged the other two friends forward. "I found them right out here!" She grinned and leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees. "Bye Mr. Xigbar!" She yelled as he walked in the opposite direction. The teacher merely raised his hand to say goodbye.

"So. Food?" Zack asked as they started to head towards their cars. Everyone simultaneously agreed.

"Sure. I just have to stop at the post office."

**X-X-X**

_Weeeeell, there. :D _

_If I say please, will you review? _


	5. May Fifth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

"Dear fucking God!"

Axel's shrieking voice woke Demyx up, the blonde shooting up from the redhead's desk with a groggy mumble. He turned around, staring at bright jade orbs, ones of which caused him to jump back. "H-Hey! C'mon, man! I was napping." The blonde complained as he reached up to rub his left eye with the back of his hand.

The redhead muttered apologies, shaking his head and getting a worried look on his face. "I know, I just found something! A really bad something! Look!" He pointed to the front of his scalp, jabbing his finger into his skin.

"Uhm, what am I looking for?"

"The grey hair! Do you not fucking see it? _IT'S_. _RIGHT_. _THERE_!"

Demyx furrowed his eyebrows, pulling away from the fuming redhead and turning towards the desk again. "Geez, you're worrying more about non-existant grey hairs more than your letter to that Roxas kid. He's apparently my pen-pal dude's friend."

"But, you said today we'd go to the--"

"Nuh-uh, not until you write to Roxas. Until you do, we're not going -anywhere-, not unless we have to. So I'd get writing if I were you. I don't want this kid gettin' a bad grade 'cause you're a dumbass."

"I am trying to concentrate, thank you very much." Uryū said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you both work on yours now? So we can get them both to the post office at the same time?"

Axel groaned, walking over to fall onto his bed. "I hate you for being right."

**- - - **

Dear Zexion,

Well, I did it (Uryū helped out, too). We finally got Axel to sit down and write that letter to Roxas, though I dunno how good it will be. He's not exactly the most literate person I know.

I wouldn't lose sleep if I insulted you. Just may be a little spazzy, but no sleep loss!

Maybe I'll come there one day; tanning sounds nice now. I'm .... sort kinda pale. It's hard to explain. I don't think it's good that I wear shorts. My supple body would be all exposed and vulnerable. Not so good.

Heh heh...

I live with my friend Marluxia. A flamboyant twat that rubbed his gayness off on me. He's got -huge- pink hair and what not .... it's just weird. But he's my friend, so I can't be mean.

You've got Insomnia? No way! In a way that's kinda cool. I used to know someone with that but ... never mind. Just sucks that there's not much to do there.

Oh? Bands that people've never heard of is what I'm good at. Give me an example?

Sincerely,

Demyx

**- - - **

"There! Done! Hah hah!" Axel sat up in his bed, waving the paper around in the air. "Memorize that bitches. Shortest letter in record time." He handed the paper to Demyx, the blonde's eyes growing wide with shock.

"Roxas, tight ass? Axel."

Uryū's eyebrow twitched, the ravenette closing his laptop and sighing. "Axel, I don't think that's exactly the right question to ask someone you've never met before. You may be an uncontrollable, demonic sex feind ... but that doesn't mean you have to--"

"It's my choice for the letter, isn't it? And I'm supossed to get to know this guy, right? So why can't I ask the question? It's plain and simple. He won't have to put much effort into answering." Axel said victoriously as he stuffed the notecard into the envolope, sealing it and pocketing it. "Now let's go! The faster I get this out, the faster I get a reply!"

**X-X-X**

_Ahaha, reviewwww~!_


	6. May Sixth

_Thanks for the reviews~! I'm so glad you guys like this. Loyal reviewers will be paid in fanfics of choice. :D_

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

"Well I got my fucking letter!" Roxas exclaimed angrily as he waved a piece of paper around the salty, damp air. "Wanna know what it says?" The sandy haired boy cleared his throat and held up the letter as if it were a delicate piece of literature he was about to recite. "Roxas, tight ass? Axel."

Zexion smirked lightly as Rikku lurched forward, gasping for air and covering her mouth from her drink she nearly choked on. Zack and Aqua bit their tongues, trying to to burst into laughter.

"Well I guess you'll be getting a new pen pal then." Zex commented with a yawn as he squinted up into the sun to see the boy standing above him and his towel in the sand.

"Hell no! That's what he wants! So fuck him. Two can play at this game dick." Roxas mumbled at his notebook and scribbled something down. "Axel, tighter than a fat chick in a spandex tube dress. Roxas." He and Rikku exchanged smirks as the two older kids shook their heads with amusement. "I win."

"Hey can I see your notebook?" Zexion asked and sat up, propping the notebook on his knees when it was handed to him.

"You're writing to the Demyx kid?" Aqua asked as she stood and stretched her arms above her head, looking down at him then out to the ocean before them, laid out as if it was made just for them and their empty beach.

"Yea, might as well right?"

"Why don't you ever come surfing with us Zexy pants?" Rikku asked and stood up as well, zipping up the front of her suit.

"I don't surf Rikku." He replied as he began writing his letter.

"Fine. Be a sourpuss. Come on tight ass." Zack said with a smirk as they all picked up their boards and headed towards the water.

"Fuck you!"  
**- - -**

Demyx,

Thank you for convincing your friend to write a letter but I hope he's aware that he didn't succeed with what I'm sure was his plan to get Roxas to not respond. He's far too stubborn and this battle could last well into their twenties.

And about your paleness issue, don't worry about it. Haven't you ever head that pale is beautiful and much less cancerous?

The insomnia isn't nearly as much fun as some make it up to be. It's actually just tiring. What happened with your friend who had insomnia?

Have you ever heard the Pixies? What kind of music are you into?

And you said something about your friends gayness rubbing off on you. Does that mean you're gay as in you like guys?

Zexion  
**- - -**

"Take that bastard." Roxas said as he dropped his beachy envelope, complete with salty, wet spots, into the mailbox. Zack rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of his head to steer him back towards the cars.

"So do you like this kid so far?" Aqua asked Zexion as he yawned and dropped his own letter in as well.

"He's alright I suppose."

"You should ask for a picture!" Rikku squealed out with excitement. "Maybe he's pretty!"

"And?"

"Well...I wanna see..." She pouted slightly and Aqua laughed as she mimicked Zack's motion of pushing her towards the car.

"How long are you supposed to talk to them?" The blue haired girl asked as Zex followed closely behind them.

"Just for the rest of the semester."

"Can you talk to them longer?"

"I...guess? Why?"

"Well you always seem to get right on writing your response like as soon as you get your letter. So I thought maybe you'd made a buddy or something."

"Aqua, it's just homework."

"Uh huh." She replied with a left sided grin.

**X-X-X**

_Mmmm, yes. :D Review and I'll love you unconditionally._


	7. May Seventh

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

Demyx's jaw fell, making a slight cracking noise in doing so. He stared at the piece of paper Axel had let him read, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. "This kid is going to kill you, I think."

Axel hit his face repeatedly into the grass, giving loud groans of mixed wants and needs. "It's so fucking on, Roxas. Demyx, hand me a piece of paper, would ya? I need to get this idea down before I lose it."

Unable to control himself anymore, the blonde burst out into laughter, laying back on the grass holding his stomach. "Y-You're gonna-ahah-keep going at it?"

"Fucking yes! That damn kid gave me a semi-hard-on. Of course I'm going to keep going at it!" The redhead sat up, grabbing Demyx's notebook and his pencil. "Roxas, can I pound it?" He snickered to himself, as did Demyx. "Axel."

**- - -**

Dear Zexion,

I don't think Axel did that to get him to not respond, because he wanted him to. Trust me, it'll just get worse and more perverted from here until this project is over. For real. Just reading that letter gave him a semi.

Awwwwwwwweh, is Zexy calling my paleness beautiful? Even though you've never seen me before..

But uhm, my friend with Insomnia? He died...

I've heard of the Pixies! Here Comes Your Man is like, my favourite song. But I like a lot of different types of music. Mostly Techno and Rock. I'm a big party boy.

Wow! You're spot on there. Yeah, I like guys. I'm single, though.

Not much to write today, sorry Zex.

Sincerely,

Demyx

**- - -**

"So ... what's this Zexion guy like?" Axel asked the the two walked down the street to the mailbox, giving the blonde a sideways glance.

"He's ... nice. He likes music! That's a good thing." Demyx skipped lightly, letter dangling in his hand. "He seems pretty blunt on paper, but he's getting to where it's not as blunt." The blonde stopped in front of a shop, eyeing the sweets in the window.

"

Would you ever go to meet him in person?" The redhead pulled Demyx away from the shop, the blonde pouting profusely.

"I dunno, maybe. Prob'ly not ... I dunno what he looks like. And what if he didn't like the way I looked?"

Axel thought for a minute, rubbing the back of his spikey hair. "You're adorable, Dem, honestly. Got it memorized? 'Sides, weren't you the one that said looks don't matter? And that it's just about what's inside that counts?"

**X-X-X**

_Nyaha~, reviews would be appreciated! They make me update faster._


	8. May Eighth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

"MR. XIGBAR!" Roxas screamed as he walked into the classroom, ignoring his friends as he stormed towards the teacher's desk.

"Whoa kid, why so loud? You're going all harsh on my ears." Xigbar complained as he leaned back in his chair. Rikku giggled as Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Young, surfing teachers is a major downfall to a high school less than a mile from the beach." Zexion complained as he propped his elbow on his desk, laying his head in his hand and yawning.

"Or a major bonus if you're not all emo like you!" Rikku countered and stuck her tongue out at him before turning around as she sat on his desk to watch the scene before them.

"Mr. Xigbar this kid you paired me with is a total fuck--" Roxas stopped short in his anger, reminding himself he was still in school. Xigbar raised an eyebrow at him for the cuss which he had told everyone on the first day of class to at least try to lay down on. "He's an ass hole!!" Roxas finished as politely as he could possibly muster.

"Why's that dude?"

"It's not...important! I want a new pen pal!"

"Roxas, unless you give me a legitimate reason to switch you, I'm not going to." The sandy haired boy stood, fuming, balling his fists.

"FINE!" He screeched and stomped back to his desk. He pouted at his desk, angrily crossing his arms over his chest as Rikku laughed at him.

"What, you're not gonna tell him about all the fun you've been having with your pen pal?" She asked and ruffled his hair as she stood and walked to her own desk.

"No. I'm not going to tell my teacher about the sexual insinuations that this guy has been sending me. But this is not continuing!" Rox tried to insist.

"I dunno it might. My partner said that you uh..." Zexion began but decided maybe it was better not to.

"What?" Rikku asked with curious eyes.

"Yea, what Zex?" The three kids turned around to see a tall blonde smirking as he leaned against the doorway.

"Ah, Mr. Strife. So nice of you to finally join us." Xigbar said just as the bell for class to begin sounded and he stood, arching a brow at Cloud.

"I've been busy." He responded to the teacher as he took his seat next to Rikku who grinned at him. "You can proceed with the class."

"Gee thanks smart ass." Xigbar rolled his eyes and obtained his normal stance, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms. "Alright guys, just a quick check in. Besides Roxas, how's the pen pal project going?" Roxas scowled and sank further down in his seat. "Well, except Cloud also."

"Oh no, I've been doing mine. My pen pal's name is Uryū. And it's going swell." Cloud smirked as Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is." The teacher sighed. Cloud had a reputation of getting amazing grades without even bothering to show up to the classes, an attribute admired by other students, abhorred by faculty. "So everything's good guys?" The class nodded in unison. "Fantastic. Let's get started."

"So what did Roxas' partner say?" Rikku leaned forward and whispered into Zexion's ear as Xigbar began to prattle about some piece of literature that half the class hadn't read anyways.

"He said you gave him a hard on." Zexion said with a smirk, still staring straight forward. Cloud scoffed and Rikku covered her mouth quickly as she sank back down in her seat.

"Wha--that's not--shut up!" Roxas barely managed to utter as his face began to crimson. He pulled out a piece of paper angrily and scribbled something down. "Are you going to the post office after school?" He snarled and Zex nodded lightly. "Mail this for me." He insisted.

"Axel, harder than a butcher pounds meat. Roxas." Zexion read loud enough just for the four of them to hear. The author grinned proudly. "You're so eloquent, Roxas."

"Rox, you're just antagonizing him." Cloud whispered with a smirk but Roxas didn't care. He had already decided that this was not a game he would lose.

**- - -**

Demyx,

I'm sorry to hear about your friend who passed away. That's happened to me as well so I at least semi understand what it's like. I know it's not possible to fully understand because there's no way for me to experience the same exact thing the same exact way you did. But I am sorry nonetheless.

Since you didn't have much to write this time, I suppose I could write more, or at least strive to. So let's see what I can possibly muster.

I'm surprised but pleased that you know of the Pixies and I agree, Here Comes Your Man is definitely one of their best songs. The cover by Meaghan Smith is exceedingly well done. My personal favorite by the Pixies is Gigantic or You Fucking Die! I Said even though that one couldn't possibly be considered a song. Give me some examples of bands, I'm almost sure we would have at least one in common. My collection of music is eclectic to say the least.

Let's see, what else could I write about. How about Destiny Islands? Despite the fact that I have to wear sunscreen anytime I leave the house, it is extremely pleasant out here, though I believe I've mentioned this which means I'm rambling. However, I'm choosing to continue. I couldn't imagine living anywhere where it snows honestly. I'm not sure if I would be able to cope without being near a beach, even though I think my friends all enjoy it more than I do. They're all surfers, an activity I refuse to partake in. It's not that I have anything against surfing or surfers (obviously as most of the people I associate with or who even live here are surfers) but I suppose I'm just not brave enough to try it. Like you, I have best friends who I tend to depend on. Zack is probably who I would consider my best friend though it seems strange to pinpoint one.

So, questions now since I'm sure I've prattled on long enough about myself. Do you miss living with your parents? Now that we've covered music, what about other things you enjoy? Movies, books, anything like that? Do you have a boyfriend?

Also, and please don't think of this as rude, but have you ever been with a girl? I have no place to have anything against homosexuals as that is something I categorize myself as. I am simply too curious for my own good. Feel free not to answer of course.

Zexion  
- - -

"Hey are you gonna come to the beach with us?" Rikku asked as they all left the classroom.

"No, I'm just going to go home to sleep. I'm particularly exhausted today."

"Poor Zexy pants." The blonde girl said with a pouting lip as she gently patted his face. "And you Cloud? Even though you disappeared from the face of the earth for a few days as usual, you're more than welcome to join!" She said giddily and Cloud smirked.

"Sure, I haven't been surfing in a few hours. May as well right?" Rikku rolled her eyes good naturedly as they began walking.

"Got my letter?" Roxas double checked before he would join everyone else on the waves. Zexion nodded with a slightly arched brow. "Good. I am NOT giving up."

"You were just about to give up at the beginning of class."

"Well I--fuck you, Zexion!"

"Jesus, you're angsty." Cloud mumbled as they all started walking out of the building.

"It's because of the boner!" Rikku whispered with a giggle to Zexion who had to silently agree.

**X-X-X**

_Like, ohmysephiroth, Ashley pointed out that Axel and Roxas are stealing the fic ... so we've decided to tone them down a bit later on. :D Still going to be perverted and all, just a little quieter on their parts. _

_Reviewwwww~! Please? ^.^_


	9. May Ninth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

"That boy's going to get it," Demyx said in a slightly amused voice, tugging at his thin black sweater sleeve. He watched as the redhead next to him rubbed his face in his hands, his lower half clearly screaming for attention. "I guess little Zexion told him before he wrote the letter back to you.."

Axel's right leg bounced furiously out of habit, giving a groan as he shifted in his seat. "I can't believe he would be so cruel! I mean, we're in a fucking McDonald's with little kids around! And OLD PEOPLE!"

"Ohh, c'mon ... it's not that bad, Axe. You could have been reading it right before you went to bed, and _then_ popped a huge woody. Then you would have ended up dreaming of this Roxas kid." Demyx pushed his cup around with his index fingers. "And from experience, we all know what you do when that happens."

Uryū chuckled delightfully at Demyx's statement, his cheeks burning a hint of a light pink. "That time was never to be brought up, you know. We all said - even Marluxia - that we would keep our mouths shut tight." He sent a warning glare at the blonde, watching him stuck his tongue out in return.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The redhead pulled out a piece of notebook paper, a pencil, and an envelope. "He's so going to get it now."

Demyx and Uryū exchanged glances, almost perching themselves on Axel's shoulders as he wrote legibly, despite his frustration.

"Roxas, Now that you've succeeded in making my dick painfully, painfully hard ... at a fucking McDonald's mind you ... pounding you doesn't actually sound half-bad now. What do you look like anyway? Are you some fat, ugly, nerdy little geek? 'Cause I don't wanna shove my dick up anyone's ass like that. Axel." As Demyx read aloud, a woman nearby covered her child's ears and scolded the two boys for saying such things in a public place.

"There. Now c'mon, I wanna get this out."

- - -

Dear Zexion,

Don't be sorry! He didn't kill himself or anything, so it's totally fine. Just a bit heart wrenching for me. But thank you muchly for caring! Even if I've never met you before.

Those are great songs, too! I Said = love. Simple. But as for bands? Let's see here ... Kill Hannah, My Chemical Romance (of course), KMFDM, Scooter, and Stereo Skyline. Those are just a few of what I have, considering my HUGE music collection. I just like those more than others.

Oh? You wouldn't like the snow? But it's sooooooooo pretty! Especially in my hair. I know! I'll slip a photo in here from Christmas time, so you can see what we all look like. Which, I honestly don't care if you think I'm hideous. Because I know I am.

Weeeell, no. I don't miss living with them. They thought it was wrong to be gay, so I don't see much of them anymore. Which doesn't hurt my feelings the least bit.

I enjoy movies, yeah. Romance, Horror (which I tend to not watch by myself), Suspense, Action, Adventure, Comedy ... you get the picture; I like it all. What about you? Have any ones you like? And I remember you saying you liked to read. What books?

A boyfriend? _Puh-leeez_! I have never even been asked out. Which is partly why I'm not going to the formal coming up in school. I would like to have one, definitely. Just people aren't interested in me here. But I'm not bothered by it much.

My 'never been asked out' statement should tell you if I've ever been with a girl or not. I don't think I want to be with one. Boobs scare the Hell out of me! I saw someone die on TV once when a girl suffocated him with her jugs! It was INSANE!

Wait, Zexy's gay?

Sincerely,

Demyx

- - -

"And that's that," Uryū pulled his letter from his notebook, grabbing Demyx's and standing up. "Want me to mail this off for you? Or do you want to do it tomorrow on the way to school, hm?"

Demyx gave a tired nod, pulling the covers up over his head. "Thanks, Ury~! I owe yoou." He heard the ravenette chuckle, the light flip off, and the door shut quietly.

Once he was alone, he could think aloud to himself. "Why would I openly come out to this kid? I mean, I don't mind it ... but I guess he doesn't mind. And he came out to me! At least, I think he did..." The blonde wondered what the other looked like, but decided not to spend too much time on that subject. "Mm ... I'll find out. Bedtime!"

**X-X-X**

_I love all you reviewers! Mwah. ;D Revieeeeeew~!_


	10. May Tenth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

Zexion stared down at the picture and smirked. Demyx was adorable to say the least, adorable enough to even make Zexion enjoy the sight of snow that usually made him shiver. The boy pulled his knees up to his chest, digging his feet through the sand as they came, placing the picture down on his towel.

It was a rare occasion he ever got the beach to himself so he decided to enjoy it. He laid back onto his towel, pushing his sunglasses down his nose so the sun was blocked from his vision and eventually, Zexion drifted to sleep, something he was always eternally grateful for.

But the sleep didn't last long as he felt sand sweeping over his face. He wiped it off quickly and slowly sat up, staring around the beach, looking for the asshole who apparently kicked sand right at him.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" He pushed his sunglasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to find the source of the voice. He found a blonde suddenly hovering over him who was laughing light heartedly. "I didn't mean to get sand all over you! Here, lemme help you get it off." Zexion stopped rubbing his eyes as the blonde kneeled before him and gently wiped his face. He stared at the boy in front of him with curiosity.

"Demyx?" He asked cautiously and the boy laughed again.

"Oh, good. You recognize me! I thought maybe you wouldn't have any idea who I am!"

"No, I uh recognize you from the picture."

"Good." Demyx said with a grin before leaning forward and pressing his lips against the other boy's. "Zexion." He whispered, pressing his body against the smaller male's. "Zexion." He said more firmly as they tumbled back onto the towel deeper into the sand.

"Zexion!" His eyes opened all of sudden to a pitch black. Zexion pushed his sunglasses up onto his forehead, but it was still dark. The sun had gone down. And then he noticed the people around him giggling, the body laying on top of his own and the girl's face hovering above him, obviously the one who had been speaking. "Finally!" Aqua laughed and patted his face gently.

"Having a good dream?" Cloud asked with a smirk as Zexion adjusted his shorts and sat up, awkwardly pushing Aqua off of him as she laughed again.

"Why are you all out here?"

"We came out for a night surf and just happened to find you out here." Zack explained with a smirk of his own.

"You know it's dangerous to fall asleep out here?" Rikku asked and leaned down to look him direct in the eye, her hands on her hips. "What if the tide came in? Or or what if someone decided to kidnap you or something!" Rikku explained exasperatedly.

"I sleep on the beach all the time, Rikku. It's not a big deal."

"Especially on this side, Rikku. No one comes down here." Cloud added as he stood and propped up his board.

"Look at this! Look!" Roxas screeched as he came running down the beach. "He called me fat! He called me UGLY!" He continued yelling as he thrusted the letter in everyone's face with one fist balled around the paper, the other arm cradling his board.

"He didn't call you ugly, Roxas." Aqua said as she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Yea, he just asked if you're ugly!" Rikku felt the need to further explain and the two girls giggled madly.

"Well I am NOT ugly! I am fucking hot! I know exactly what my response is gonna be. Just a picture. THIS picture!" He pulled a smaller piece of paper from the pocket of his trunks and handed it to Zexion with a grin. Roxas stood shirtless, looking over his shoulder and biting on his index finger gently, a lustful look on his face and a slight smirk.

"Where the hell did you even get this from?" Aqua asked as she leaned over Zexion's lap to take a peak.

"An ex took it." Roxas replied with a shrug.

"You're making it worse Rox."

"Shut up, Cloud." Zexion smirked gently as he handed the picture back and everyone peered down at it with grins as the sandy haired kid shoved it in an envelope.

**- - -**

Demyx,

Like I said, at least one band in common. My Chemical Romance is something I listen to on occasion. They're quite good. I've listened to Stereo Skyline and Kill Hannah though.

And no, I'm not particularly fond of snow. Something about cold and wet flakes falling from the sky isn't exactly appealing to me though I'll admit it's quite beautiful from the inside of a warm house.

You're fairly self conscious aren't you? You are far from hideous. If it will make you feel our sides are more evened out, I'll include a picture of myself in this letter. I, like you, am indifferent to what you think of my looks; but unlike you, as cocky as it sounds, I know I'm not hideous.

That's unfortunate that your parents were unable to accept the fact that you like men. I lucked out with my family. My parents don't care and my sister just finds it amusing. Do you have any siblings?

My favorite books are Alice in Wonderland (girly and childish, I'm aware), Catcher in the Rye and Middlesex. Yea, those are probably my favorites. Movie's wise, I'm a lot like you. I can enjoy just about anything. Even horror. Most of them are just sort of funny.

It surprises me that no one has ever asked you out. Maybe you're just not paying enough attention? I mean I'm sorry but you're simply too attractive to have never had a boyfriend. Are there not many gay guys around where you live? Could that be the reason?

And yes, I'm about as straight as a curly fry. 

Zexion

**X-X-X**

_Alrighty, obviously you all know of our other fic Impulse ended rather abruptly. BUT! There will be a second part to it. So it's like, a two-shot. Though, I've told like, two or three of you about part two. I just can't tell you what it's like. ;D_

_And now onto news for Dear Zexion ... We are so pleased with how much you guys like this, honestly. It means loads that so many people review everyday. And trust me, I reply to all of them that I can. _

_Since there are thirty-one days in the month of May, that's how many letters/chapters there will be. Plus an extra ten. :D Can you guys stick with us for that long?_

_But let's make some deals. Reviewer number fifty gets a fic of choice. Death Note, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, -Man, Ouran High School Host Club. Those are the ones I'm currently addicted to. :D Only Yaoi pairings please._

_Annnnnnnnnnnnd ... reviewer one hundred gets a video. :3 Muahah, I'm excellent at making them. *is devious*_

_Revieeeeeeeew~!_


	11. May Eleventh

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

Demyx walked down the stairs into Axel's basement, pulling his black hood down and shaking excess rain from his hair. He dropped his schoolbag next to the couch, working his way over to the door on the other side of the room. "Hey, Axel, your mom let me-OH MY GOD!" The blonde jumped back, closing the door with a loud slam. "C'mon, man, lock the door when you do that! I could have been your mom!"

The redhead behind the door groaned a shut up, followed by a series of loud noises and profanities. He pocketed the photo of the small blonde, walking to join his best friend in the confines of the bigger room. "You should learn to knock, moron. Then you wouldn't have to see that."

"Still, lock the door. 'Sides, why were you doing it? It's like ... twelve on a Saturday. Shouldn't you be out somewhere or something?" The blonde asked curiously, flopping down onto the bright red futon with a soft 'thud'.

"Well, I got a let-I mean photo from Roxas." Axel rubbed the back of his head, sitting beside Demyx and crossing his legs. "And let me tell you, that boy is fucking fit! Small, thin, blonde, lusty cerulean eyes, sort of pale.." He bit his bottom lip, shaking his head quickly. "He's gorgeous."

"Hah," Demyx snorted, pushing a few stray hairs from his face. He pulled his notebook from his bag, Zexion's closed letter falling out of it. "You love blondes, don't you Axe?"

"Mmmhm," The redhead sighed, reaching forward to grab the television remote. "Blondes are just the cutest thing. And I've noticed, they all have blue eyes. You, Luxord, Naminé, Roxas ... all a shade of blue. It's wierd."

"Awweh, you think I'm cute~"

"Hey hey, now. I never said you were cute."

"Yeah, but you were implying that I was. So technically, that still counts a compliment. Anyway," Demyx slid his finger through the envolope, sliding out a photo and the notebook paper. He stared at it for a moment, taking in the boy that he saw. Slate hair haning over his right eye, the left eye showing that they were a navy color. The blonde felt his breath hitch, handing it to Axel with a shaky hand.

"Oh wow," He said as he looked at it. "And I thought we were the only ones with cool fuckin' hair. I guess not.."

**- - - **

Dear Zexion,

Oh? Tell me what your favorite song by them is then, so I can determine if you still deserve your title of Sexy-Pen-Pal. 'Cause you are, I'm not gonna lie.

Your eyes are somewhat ... captivating?

Anyway; snow! It's true it does look pretty from inside when you're all bunched up on the couch with someone, but to get the real effect of it, you gotta go outside and play around in it at least once during Winter. We always have snowball fights, then we go inside and Marly's mom makes us hot chocolate.

And as for what I said before? It was a joke. I don't actually think I'm hideous, I was just seeing what you'd say. I do it to everyone. Like, Axel for instance. If I say I'm ugly, he'll flip and out and try to get me to take it back. His reactions to things are enjoyable to say the least.

Unfortunate? Me? Pfft, don't make me laugh. I'd rather not have my parents' beliefs shoved down my throat. I'm glad I don't live with them. And if I did, I would bring my flamboyant housemate. They'd freak. But no, no siblings. Thankfully.

I don't know about any of those books other than Alice in Wonderland. I don't read much, sorry. It's never really been a thing that I liked to do. But awesome about the horror films! We should totally have a horror fest in the future maybe! It would be so much fun..

No, no, no ... plenty of guys live here. Trust me on that. Just, most of them I'm friends with, so why would you waste a friendship just to date someone you've known for like, ever? I think all the years would be a waste. Because, well this is what I think, if you're meant to date your best friend, then you would know. I've never met anyone that made me feel any other way than just friends.

But then again, I've haven't been outside of Twilight Town for a long, long time. If I'm right, I believe Axel is making a trip to Destiny Islands in a week or two to confront Roxas about sending him semi-nudes. Which, you won't guess what I caught him doing! But if you'd like me to, I can go along with Axel? Because that's when our project ends.

So if your straight a curly fry, do you have a boyfriend?

Sincerely,

Demyx

**X-X-X**

_Ahehe, I love you guys. Cookies are on the table~! *points*_

_Revieeeeeew~!_


	12. May Twelveth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting. **Xion is OOC because Ashley hates her emoness. **_

_Enjoy!_

**X-X-X**

Zexion sat quietly on his front porch, sipping coffee and staring out into suburban bliss, at least according to most. He looked down at his notebook trying to think of what he could write. It wasn't coming nearly as easily as he had hoped it would. His head turned slightly when he heard the click of the door opening. His sister smiled at him from the doorway, leaning against it with her head resting against her hand.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked and sauntered towards him, taking a place next to him on the bench, sighing pleasantly as she sat down and looking over his arm down at the blank page in his notebook. "Demyx? Is that the pen pal's name?"

"Yea." Zexion replied simply, continuing to drink his coffee.

"Can't think of anything?" She questioned him, unwilling to take the hint that he wanted to be left alone.

"No, I have tons to write. That's why the page is filled." The coffee draining from his cup made him frown as he took the last sip. His sister grabbed the letter from the blonde and began to read to herself. Zexion tried to ignore the smile growing on her face. "Xion, will you please go back in the house?" He practically begged her but it was too late. She was significantly amused by this whole pen pal thing and now she had to intervene.

"He called you sexy." Xion said with an emphasis on the sexy, a smirk staining her face and an arched brow aimed at her slightly scowling brother. "But somewhat captivating? Oh Zex, you're so much more than captivating!" She insisted as she pinched his cheeks, only making him swat her away like an unwanted insect invading his personal bubble. Xion only laughed as she continued to read the letter. "He gauged your reaction to himself calling him hideous, he doesn't like his parents beliefs, no siblings, he doesn't read!" She exclaimed and looked at her brother with a shocked amusement only matched by his eye roll. "Zexion, that's gotta be a deal breaker for you right? I mean, the whole reason you and--"

"Xion." He stated firmly, now fully glaring at her. Xion raised her hand in defense and turned her attention back to the paper pinched in her fingers.

"And he's never felt anything for anybody else. Something about friends, blah blah blah." Xion prattled on, her eyes scanning the written words, shifting quickly from side to side. "A straight curly fry?" She asked with a smirk but Zexion merely sighed and peered down into his cup, wishing he had the enthusiasm to get up and get more. "He wants to know if you have a boyfriend." Xion tapped her fingers against her leg. "What's he look like?" Zex pulled the picture from his pocket and she cocked her head to the side to gaze at it. "Cute. And he's gay?" He nodded. "And he wants to come out here! Oh Zex Zex Zex!" Xion moaned with amusement, making her brother irregularly uncomfortable. "You simply have to invite him out here! Look, right here, it says 'if you'd like me to, I can go along with Axel'!"

"I read the letter Xion, I simply don't know how to reply." His sister rolled her eyes and snatched the notebook from his lap, pulling a pen from her ponytail.

~0~

Dear Demyx,

The point is you're gorgeous and the whole 'lemme see what people have to say when I say I'm hideous' is a sign of personal insecurities where you secretly need compliments. You should stop that. But if your friend Axel amuses you with his reactions, at least try to do it less, if not only for the benefit of your friends blood pressure.

It's a shame you haven't had any feeling about anyone. It's pleasant to say the least. Until everything goes awry however. But don't worry about that. Because even if you have it for a while, it's pretty great.

I don't have a boyfriend anymore. I did. His name was Leon. He was tall, brunette, buff but incredibly...I'm not sure how to describe him. He was all looks.

~0~

"That's not fair." Zexion interrupted Xion's writing process as he leaned over her shoulder.

"Oh please! The only reason you were with Leon is because he is sexy."

"Leon and I had a lot of things in common." He tried to argue but she merely pursed her lips and looked at him with obvious distaste for his lies. "FIne, write whatever you want." He sighed with defeat and slumped back in his chair.

~0~

Not to be rude because Leon was a great boyfriend. Incredibly sweet and funny, but we just did not have enough to speak about.

~0~

"Is that better?" Zexion lifted himself up to gaze over her shoulder once more. His eyes scanned the paper and he smirked slightly.

"Yes, that's much better."

"Even though it's lies." She whispered as she started writing again.

"It's not lies. He was...sweet."

"Until he cheated on you." Xion rolled her eyes and sighed as she began scribbling words down on the paper again.

"Xion, can we please not--"

"Yea yea I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and looked over at her brother. "I am. Really. I know you liked him and shit so you know." She shrugged; she had never been good with expressing apologies, especially when she felt they were unnecessary or rather that things shouldn't have progressed in the direction of needing an apology anyways.

~0~

The point is, I would like it if you came out with your friend Axel. It'd be nice to get to know you better, in person.

Zexion

~0~

"There. Does that sound enough like you?" Xion asked as she pressed the notebook into his face, giggling as he pushed it away from him, far enough to read the letter as a whole.

"Good enough I suppose." He said with a a small sigh of annoyance. He stuffed it into an envelope and looked back out at the horizon.

"This'll be good for you!" She insisted as she stood. "I mean, really. What have you done since you broke up with Leon? Nothing. Nothing! Maybe this Demyx guy can be like a little rebound action." Xion placed her hand on her hip and cocked it to the side, grinning down at her younger brother sitting before her. But Zexion only rolled his eyes. "Really." She said and leaned forward, gently patting his cheek. "You deserve to be deliriously happy Zex."

"Yea yea." Zex said, holding back a grin as he let a smirk slip.

"Yea yea." She mimicked and pulled back, stretching her arms above her head and looking down the street. "You've got company." She said and nudged her head in the direction of a boy walking towards them, a somber look on his pretty little face. "Hi Roxy!" Xion called out and waved at him as he came up the driveway. She only got eye contact and a small pout in return. "Well, aren't we a moody queen this evening." She crossed her arms over her chest and pushed her hip out again as Roxas scowled at her. Xion laughed lightly and rolled her eyes again. "Have fuuuuun." She whispered to Zexion before going into the house.

"Hello Roxas. Why so down?"

"He didn't...return my letter." Roxas replied with an embarrassed yet saddened look.

"And? I thought that's what you wanted?"

"But my picture was in there." He pouted again. "Zexion am I ugly?" Zex could only roll his eyes as he trifled through his stack of school papers to find the letter. He cleared his throat and held the paper in front of his nose.

"And I quote, 'I believe Axel is making a trip to Destiny Islands in a week or two to confront Roxas about sending him semi-nudes. Which, you won't guess what I caught him doing'" Zexion finished and refocused on the small sandy haired kid sitting next to him, his face slowly getting redder each second.

"He's coming out here?!" Roxas exclaimed with terror. Zexion only nodded with an amused expression. "And ew! I can't believe he'd do that with my freaking picture!"

"Maybe that's not what he meant. Maybe he...made a sketch of you?" He suggested but Roxas only glared at him. "Oh come on. You know you find that incredibly flattering."

"Oh shut up!" Roxas stood and threw his fists down in a fit, his face still a bright red.

"Your blush isn't convincing me Roxas."

"Shut up!" He yelled as he flew down the stairs and started running home.

"Why are you running?" Zex yelled after him but it was too late, the crimson boy was gone.

**X-X-X**

_Please forgive me for not thanking anyone for the reviews, alerts, and favouriting. I promise I will get to them this chapter, I have just been very busy due to my uncle dying. No, this isn't for attention, so don't think that. It's the reason why this chapter is a day and a half late. __

**_Reviewers: I love all so much, honestly. Thank you for reviewing. :D_**

**_Alerters: I love you guys, too. Don't think I don't. ;D_**

**_Favouriters: I loooooooove you guys just as equally, so ner. :P_**

_Revieeeeeeeeeew~!_


	13. May Thirteenth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting. _

**X-X-X**

Demyx grumbled profanities as he raised himself up on his elbows to a pitch black surrounding - minus the streetlights, of course. He rubbed his eyes with balled up fists, giving a head-to-toe stretch after doing so.

It was late - he realized - and he wasn't sure exactly on what to write Zexion back. He contemplated if he should be angry about the insecurity bit or downright upset. No-one had ever told him he was a needy for compliments; he got them all the time.

"Well, it's great that you answered my question, isn't it?" The blonde said to himself as he stood up on the roof, making his way over to his open window while he tried not to lose his footing. He climbed in carefully, shutting the window and pulling off his jacket.

Just as he was about to sit down and start a lame reply, his phone buzzed on his desk, the calling I.D. reading 'Axel' in bright blue letters. "Yeah?" He asked as he held the phone up to his ear, hearing nothing come from the other end. "Axe, buddy, you okay? You're never this quiet; who died?"

"Nobody died, why do you always think that when I don't say anything? 'Sides, I just called to check up on ya." The joyful redhead began to say, causing Demyx to roll his turquoise orbs. "You weren't at school today ... are you feeling yourself?"

"I'm fine, Axel. I just had a little bit of a cough and Marly's Mom didn't want me to cough on you to get your pretty self sick." The blonde laughed lightly, coughing a little in the process. "I should be back tomorrow, unless it gets worse over night."

"Yeah, I hope so! Well, that you get better, I mean. Not about it getting worse overnight." Axel chuckled weakly, sighing. "Have you replied to Zexion?"

"No, I've been putting it off because I'm sick and thinking about things. You reply to Roxas yet? It's been two days since you got that photo; I think the kid wants a reply. I know I wo-never mind."

"Yeah, no ... I haven't replied yet. I'm gonna wait another day then send a photo, but I'm not going to be mean and make it a half-naked one. It would be like me to do that, yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to..." The redhead trailed as he dug for his photo album.

The blonde on the other end laughed, shaking his head as he started to write on the piece of notebook paper in front of him. "That's different. You saying you're going to be somewhat nice to the poor kid, shocking." Demyx said teasingly, erasing what he started on. "Hey, you said you were doing to D.I. for sure, right?"

"Mmmhmm, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I want to go with you," Demyx stated simply, giving a light shrug, even though the redhead couldn't see him.

- - -

Dear Zexion,

I'm at a loss of what to say. Personal insecurities? I didn't know you could be _that_ blunt, Zexion. I don't know exactly how to react to that.

I guess it's a shame, I don't know. I've come close to dating Axel a few times. Then again, Axel doesn't commit to someone unless he really, really likes them. So ... you can obviously see that he didn't.

I'm sorry to hear about that Leon guy; it's really sad. At least guys had something in common for a little while, right?

'Kay, I'll go with Axel then, I guess.

Sincerely,

Demyx

- - -

"Geez, our letters are seriously moody..." Demyx said as he pushed the envelope into the mailbox, looking at Axel with a seemingly sullen expression. "I mean, you and Roxas at least have _fun_. And I know I take part in writing the letters - so it's my fault, too - but I don't see this kid being one who jokes around. I mean, he called me insecure because I called myself ugly and then said it was a joke. Saying, 'I secretly need compliments' or whatever."

Axel's eyebrow twitched, his jade eyes rolling. "You get enough compliments as it is. 'Sides, the kid barely knows who you are, and we've known you all our lives. So who's going to take it more like a joke?"

"You have a point," Demyx said, hefting his messenger bag up higher on his shoulder.

"And if you think about it ... Marluxia is the one who's always saying 'Oh my God, I'm hideous! Someone tell me I'm pretty!' so I don't blame you for easily picking up on that. You're not insecure, though." Axel slung an arm around the short teens' shoulders, sliding his own envelope into the blue tin box. "Don't let some island boy tell you that. You're Demyx, a hyper active mess that we all love. So ... ignore what that dick said and be that Demyx. Not this pouty excuse for one."

"You're so kind, Ax-el." The lithe blonde rubbed his arm through his blue jacket, grabbing Axel by the hand and booking in the direction of their school.

**X-X-X**

_Hello darlings! Ashley here, updating for once haha. Forgive me but Skylar's just so much more efficient with it (as some of my personal readers would know ._. ) But don't think I don't love you all just as much because I do! And I'm so thrilled, just like Skylar, that people seem to like this so much! You're all fabulous and we love you immensely, deeper than the ocean is our appreciation and all that poetic hubbidy bubbidy. _

**PS - I know this is a repost. Sorry guys XD I had posted it without spellchecking cuz I never do with my stories but Skylar asked me to so I did heh...sorry about the double alerts whatnot.  
**

**_Reviewers: I love all so much, honestly. Thank you for reviewing. :D_**

**_Alerters: I love you guys, too. Don't think I don't. ;D_**

**_Favouriters: I loooooooove you guys just as equally, so ner. :P_**

_Revieeeeeeeeeew~!_


	14. May Fourteenth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting. _

**X-X-X**

"Jesus fucking christ." Zexion grumbled as he squeezed the bridge of his nose and slung his head back.

"What's wrong Zexy pants?" Rikku asked as she walked into the classroom, setting her books down before walking around to sit on top of Zexion's desk as usual. He didn't say anything and the blonde girl rolled her eyes as she picked up the letter under her thigh. "Geez, he's kinda moody. What'd you say to him?" Zexion shrugged and threw his head forward, his vision spinning as his brain swam for a moment.

"I can't recall. I made the mistake of letting Xion write the response and if I remember correctly at all, I'm fairly sure she went all 'psychology major' on him about his fishing for compliments." Rikku cocked her head to the side and shrugged gently. "He has this thing where he'd say he's ugly to get a reaction out of people."

"Oh. Well, that's kinda obnoxious." Rikku said as she wrinkled her nose and sank down onto her knees, tapping her fingers against her cheeks as she stared down at Zex. He only looked up at her and shrugged again.

"I mean it's not really a big deal but I can see why Xion would think that, I don't know why she felt the need to say that to him though." Zexion sighed as he slumped down into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No need to get grumpy sour puss!" The girl pinched his cheek gently and threw her head back slowly as she giggled. "Hi guys!" She waved at the two boys walking into the classroom. "Gee Cloud you're being such a good student nowadays, all showing up to class and shit." Rikku said with a smirk as she curled her fingers into her palms and rested her chin against the knuckles, looking pie eyed and innocent as she grinned at him. The tall blonde merely rolled his eyes as he took his seat. Roxas laughed as he stood next to the blonde girl, resting his elbow on her shoulder and looking down at Zexion.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he nudged his chin in the other boy's direction.

"He's all irritated because of his pen pal dude being all emo." Rikku said as she rolled her eyes gently and stretched her arms above her head, her yawn dying out with a high pitched squeak. "How's your pen pal Roxykins?"

"Sexy." Roxas said with a grin as he pulled a picture out of his back pocket. "Look at that!" He said as he shoved the photo in the girl's face.

"Damn." Her eyes widened slightly as she plucked the picture from his fingers and gazed down at it. "Preeeeettyyyy." She said and passed it to Cloud with a smile. Even the nonchalant blonde was taken aback for a moment as he looked down at the redhead. "Did you ever ask for a picture Zexy?"

"No, but I got one."

"Why didn't you ever show me!" Rikku insisted with a pout as she crossed her arms with a childish huff.

"I didn't think it was necessary?" He replied with an arched brow, genuinely confused about why it mattered so much. However, he reluctantly pulled the picture from the fold in his wallet, the place right between the latest coffee receipt he hadn't thrown away yet and his license.

"He's cute!" The girl exclaimed loudly with excitement. "Like super adorable!"

"I'm aware. Thank you Rikku." He rolled his eyes as he tried to snatch the picture back but it was too late. Rikku was showing Roxas who nodded in agreement and Cloud who merely smirked. "Guys." Zexion stated firmly but they didn't care. Until Xigbar walked into the room. The man stalked into the room, holding his head in one hand, shakily grasping a coffee cup in the other. He collapsed into his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Ok...let's get started." He said exhaustedly, leaning his elbows down on his desk and holding his head with both hands now, staring down at the wooden desk.

"Gee teach, you're not lookin' too hot." Cloud said with a smirk, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Cloud, shut up."

"Rough night?"

"A little..." Xigbar said quietly and looked up, struggling to make eye contact with the blonde boy. "But that doesn't--"

"You know if you let us go we won't tell!" Rikku said with a grin, her ass still connected to Zexion's desk but she was now turned to face the front of the room, her feet rested on the seat in front of her.

"I can't do that Rikku." The teacher said with a sigh but Rikku and Cloud grinned at each other. "Now can we please--"

"Come on Xigbar, if you--"

"Mr. Xigbar."

"Mr Xigbar." Cloud continued. "If you let us go, you can go home and sleep. We're your last class of the day."

"Yea! We can all keep it a big secret!" Rikku clasped her hands together, giggling lightly. Xigbar raised his head and looked around at his students who were eagerly nodding and grinning. He sighed with defeat and regathered his books.

"None of you say a word but yea, go ahead. Get outta here." The older man stood and made his way back to the front of the classroom, following the now rushing students.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay out so late drinking." Cloud said with his signature smirk, making Xigbar grumble incoherently.

"What can I say, it was my birthday." Xigbar said with a final glance at his students. "Later dudes." He grinned as he held the door open for them, locking it before walking away.

"Beach?" Rikku asked and they all nodded.

"Beach." Cloud agreed verbally and led them to the parking lot.

"Zexy, then you can write your letter to Demyx!" The blonde girl exclaimed but Zexion only shook his head.

"I have no clue what to write."

"How about..." She thought for a minute but then grinned and gently took his hand, making him look at her curiously. "Why don't you just say you're sorry?" Zex rolled his eyes and sighed but then realized she was right. "And Roxas, why don't you try something non sexual?" She suggested, feeling she was on a roll and could continue.

"Not a chance." He replied with a smile. "Now that I know he's so hot, I have no problem being sexual. I think my next letter will be something along the lines of 'Dear Axel, how big are you? Affectionately, Roxas.'" He said, moving his hand through the air as if he could see the words before him. Rikku only giggled as the other two boys rolled their eyes.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. You are one classy mother fucker." Cloud said with a groan.

~0~

Demyx,

I'm sorry if my last letter offended you.

I really would like it if you came out here and we could get to know each other better.

Zexion

PS - sorry for such a short letter I just don't feel anything else needs to be said.

~0~

"Perfect." Rikku said with a smile as she proof read his work, proof read as in making sure he wasn't being a jackass. Aqua smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sweet, simple, to the point." The blue haired girl added with a ruffle of the boy's hair. The two older friends had joined them as soon as school was out. Cloud, Zack and Roxas laid panting in the sand from running waves for the past twenty minutes. The waves were particularly rough today. The two girls had stayed behind to chit chat and wait for Zexion to begrudgingly write his letter, struggling for the correct words.

"Alright! Now to the waves!" Rikku said excitedly and grabbed her board, making the boys moan with fatigue. "Come on you bums!" She said and ran towards the water. Zack merely waved her off though. She stood and frowned, cocking her hips to the side. "You're not gonna allow yourselves to get outsurfed by a girl are you guys?" She said, leaning down onto her knees to grin at them. The three boys looked at each other before jumping back up and leaping forward and into the water, Cloud grabbing Rikku around the waist and dragging her in along with them, the girl giggling madly as she sank down into the water and rose back up on her board, paddling out behind them.

"It's a good letter Zex." Aqua ensured and Zexion shrugged, staring out into the water. "Do you wanna come surfing?" She asked and rested her head on her shoulder, waiting for his response. He only shook his head.

"Do I ever?"

"Not anymore." She said with a small, kind smile. "I figure maybe one day you'll come out again. And when you do, the ocean will welcome you home with open arms." But Zexion only rolled his eyes. "You know one day you're gonna have to get over it hun."

"That's a complete fabrication. I don't have to get over anything."

"But it's healthy to."

"When have I ever been concerned with what's healthy?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood and steer her away from the subject as he smirked gently.

"Some day Zexion, some day you will--not forget forget mind you--but you will be able to forget about it. And you are gonna surf again if I have anything to say about it."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't then." Zexion smirked again as he looked out at the waves crashing against the sand.

**X-X-X**

_Oh my this one's a little late o.o; Sorry guys, like I said, I'm not nearly as efficient as Skylar. But this one's kinda long at least right? Right! Yaaaay! XD And I know I know. I'm a big ol' bag o' drama. But I mean come on guys, have I ever been any different? :P Thanks for reading! _**  
**

**_Reviewers: I love all so much, honestly. Thank you for reviewing. :D_**

**_Alerters: I love you guys, too. Don't think I don't. ;D_**

**_Favouriters: I loooooooove you guys just as equally, so ner. :P_**

_Revieeeeeeeeeew~!_


	15. May Fifteenth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting.**  
**_

**X-X-X**

All he could see was blood. Lots and lots of slimy, rust smelling, crimson liquid covering his thin fingers as Demyx reached up to hold his nose. He winced at the pain that shot through the cartilage of his nose, leaning back against the wall to support himself. The blonde managed to get out a simple, "What the hell, Sora?!"

Meanwhile, Sora was trying his hardest not to laugh at the poor boy's situation. "Demyx, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were going to be -right- there when I opened the door ... are you okay?" He leaned in to inspect the flawless face for signs of possible damage, other than the blood, of course.

"Not at all, my nose really hurts, thank you very much." Demyx winced again as he felt the shorter male touch the bridge of his nose, feelig around for anything out of the ordinary. "What are you-ouch-doing up here anyway? I thought you had to-OUCH-leave for Radiant Garden? Christ, would ya stop? It's not broken!"

"Sorry," Sora said, stepping away from him as he laid a hand to rest on his hip. He contemplated on whether or not doing what he came for was nesscessary, seeing as how he managed to nearly break Demyx's nose. "I'm leaving still ... I just wanted to come say bye. I mean, I've known you long enough to call you one of my best friends."

The lithe blonde rubbed the back of his head with his non-bloody hand, giving Sora a bright white smile. "Well, I guess that makes sense. I sure will miss you, Midge ... you made everything so much fun. Even if you are younger than me." Demyx gestured for the brunette boy to follow him inside while he cleaned himself up - apparently blood wasn't that attractive. "So, when are you leaving?" He asked as he walked upstairs into the bathroom he shared with Marluxia, grabbing one of the handtowels and holding his nose.

Sora stood against the wall, his hands clasped behind his back. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, because I wanted a little time to be able to say bye to everyone." He smiled brightly, watching as the blonde wiped his nose clean of the crimson liquid. "Do you want me to help you with that? Like, maybe get you some ice?"

Demyx nodded, wincing when he pressed a little too hard. "There'e an ice-pack in the fridge, Marly's mom usually just wraps it up when I bump my head."

Dear Zexion,

I'm sorry about being a total drama-queen. And I'm sorry if I'm really moody. It's just that my friend is moving away and it's sort of sad, because he's really fun to be around and all that.

Anyway; I was thinking that we could forget what you and I said and start over? Like, from the beginning. I won't be upset if you wanna get another partner for this thing, because I can understand why you would. I just don't think I'd look forward to writing with anyone else.

So, I figured I'd take part in writing first, 'kay?

My name is Demyx Kent and I'm a sixteen year old musician who lives in Twilight Town. I go to Grace of Oblivion Academy and I have a very short attention span when I've had too much sugar or caffine. I dislike getting apologies from people, because it makes me feel like I did something wrong. But I don't mind giving them. I like spending time with people I care a little too much about, going shopping, playing gigs, and meeting new people.

I'm a little moody, and it's very easy for someone to make me cry. I usually trip, slip, and run into things that probably aren't even in the way (which shows how much I pay attention). I'm a text-a-holic, believe it or not. But I do find time (surprisingly) to do my schoolwork so I can get into a good college.

My music taste ranges from Adam Lambert, all the way down to just listening to someone play the piano. I don't like rap, hip-hop, r&b, or anything else that people consider to be 'awesome' in those catagories.

I read Romeo and Juliet one time, if that counts as anything. It confused me at first, but then it actually made me cry with all the dying and stuff. Just thinking about it makes me sad. The whole 'star-crossed lovers' thing was really good. End of story.

As for looks? You already know. Except, now I think I have a broken nose. My friend hit me in the face with the door, then proceeded to prod at it like a dumbass.

So now you know -exactly- what you're dealing with. Though, I advise you to take it slow with me, you use big words and my little brain can't take in a bunch. I'm a dumb-blonde.

And I'm proud of it!

Sincerely,

Demyx

"That's just so cute!" Sora squealed, crawling across the bed to hand the blushing blonde back his letter so he could put it in the envelope. "You're getting so much better! Like, smarter!"

"Oh? So you're saying I was dumb before? Thanks a lot, Sora! Break my nose and THEN insult me." Demyx pouted as he layed the envelope on his bed-side table, flopping down on his bed beside the brunette. "You're just as ditzy as I am, so I don't wanna hear you."

Sora snickered, looming over the blonde with a devious smirk. "Yeah right. I'm so smarter than you! I aced my test that you failed when you were in ninth grade. So, who's the idiot now?"  
"I'm not answering that," Demyx glared up at him, turning his head away to look at the picutres lining the walls. His turquoise gaze traveled over each and every one of them, smiling at how happy everyone was together. But it seemed every year, their group got smaller and smaller. "It sucks that you're leaving, y'know? I'll be the only sane person left."

"You're not that sane," The brunette laughed, working himself onto his stomach, but still hovering over the blonde's turned face. "But then again, I do feel a little sorry for leaving you with Axel. He's such a pervert."

"Hah, tell me about it! He and that Roxas kid are like, sex fiends! But Uryū isn't insa-hello," Demyx had turned his head to meet large, shiny, celestial blue orbs nearly inches away from his. "You're a little close, don't you think?"

Sora shook his head, sitting up and pulling Demyx with him. "I wanted to try something before I left, and I figured, you're the only person who isn't in love with someone else, so you'd be the perfect someone!" He smiled happily, seeing Demyx smile curiously. "I mean, I've done it before ... but I just wanted to see what it would be like with you. Riku was always the one to do everything, so I always was on the losing end. Not that it was really losing, because it was -awesome-, but..."

"Just get on with it, Sora."

"Really?" The brunette looked up, slightly shocked at what the other boy said. Sora saw him nod his head, smiling. "Uh, okay. I didn't think you'd be so willing." He smiled in a goofy way, crawling over to basically sit in the blonde's lap.

Demyx felt his stomach tense, watching the smaller boy as he inched closer and closer to his face, feeling his lips brush over his own experimentally before pressing them together. He let his eyes slip shut, and his hands found their way to rest on Sora's slim hips. Their mouths parted for a minute, heavy breathing coming and going.

Sora looked at Demyx with a hazy gaze, snaking his fingers through the blonde's hair and pulling them together again. He drug his tongue across the elder's lower lip, being granted access into the lemon-flavoured mouth almost instantly.

Groaning at the taste of Sora fighting for dominance with his own tongue, Demyx allowed himself to be pushed down into the mattress. He felt gentle nips along his neck, followed by Sora grinding his hips down into his. Demyx let out a squeak, then shuttered at the feel. "Th-That was new," He stuttered, and Sora did it again - harder than the first time.

Twenty minutes of heavy grinding, tonsil hockey, and thrusting and groaning later ... Demyx was standing on his front porch, saying good-bye to his friend that he wouldn't see for awhile. And now? Now he was officially worn out.

"That kid's got some energy. No wonder Riku liked him so much." Demyx said as he fell face first into his bed, which the sheets smelt of sweat and sex. He inhaled, oddly adoring the new smell.

**X-X-X**

_Alright! So here it is! I know it was highly anticipated lovelies but be happy cuz it's heeeere! **Skylar would like everyone to know that Sora tops because Demyx is 'new to taking it up the ass thing' as she so eloquently put it XD**_**  
**

**_Reviewers: I love all so much, honestly. Thank you for reviewing. :D_**

**_Alerters: I love you guys, too. Don't think I don't. ;D_**

**_Favouriters: I loooooooove you guys just as equally, so ner. :P_**

_Revieeeeeeeeeew~!_


	16. May Sixteenth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting.**  
**_

**X-X-X**

"So, he wants to like start all over? Get rid of the drama and moodiness?" Rikku cocked her head to the side as she stared down at the letter in the boy's lap. "Can you handle that Zexy pants? We all know you're a big ol' bag of moody." She said with a smirk and ruffled the slate colored hair, making him swat her thin, girlish hand away from his cranium.

"Why are you here?" He asked moodily as he scowled at her, making her pout playfully.

"I came over to see you! Aqua said you were being especially grumpy lately and I thought I could come over here and make you feel better!" The blonde exclaimed happily, resting her hands on her hips and leaning down to push her face towards his own. Zexion rolled his eyes and sunk further down into the sofa, wishing everyone would merely leave him alone for a while. But he knew it would be completely foolish to think that would happen. He knew that within the next few days, everyone would be over at some point to talk to him, to pull him out of what they assumed would be a ever deepening pit of despair. Anniversaries of deaths were never fun. Never.

"Rikku, really, I'm fine. All I want to do is write my response and then sleep." A sigh leaked from his mouth, making her pout turn somewhat realistic. "For the next few days, I just want to sleep." He practically whispered, silently urging her to leave his house. "So you can tell everyone else that I am fine, will be fine and will be sleeping, so there's no reason to come over here."

"But Zex--"

"No reason." He repeated firmly and narrowed his eyes at her. Rikku was taken aback for a moment, biting down on her lip to keep it from trembling. Her sad eyes looked away, staring at the door as she stood and walked towards it. The doorknob turned slowly and she pushed the door open, revealing the street. Zexion watched her, arching his eyebrow and trying not to feel too bad. "Rikku, I didn't--"

"It's ok. I get it." She said and turned to smile at him, though he could easily tell she wasn't her usual giddy self. "When you wanna talk about it, you'll talk about it." The blonde girl shrugged lightly and smiled again before leaving the house.

"Fantastic." He murmured angrily to himself. "You made the happiest person in the world miserable. You dick." He whispered at himself and sighed again, kneading his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the sure to be headache.

~0~

Demyx,

My name is Zexion Stirk. I just turned seventeen in April and I live in Destiny Islands. I'm a jerk and I treat anyone who seems to care about me like crap.

~0~

"That defeats the whole purpose of his new 'no more drama' routine Zex." He looked over his shoulder to see his sister leaning down on the chair and he rolled his eyes.

"I want none of your advice on letter writing. The one you wrote was the one that made him get all dramatic in the first place."

"Whatever." Xion rolled her eyes and slid down the arm of the chair and onto his lap, making him groan out uncomfortably. She smiled and pinched his cheeks, making him wriggle his head, trying to escape her grasp.

"Why don't you go back to school?"

"The semester's over." She shrugged and snatched the pen from his fingers, grabbing the notebook and beginning to doodle over the letters.

"Well now I can't use that."

"That was the point. Look, I'll write it. And you can even sit here with me--"

"Under you." He growled angrily and grimaced. Xion grinned at him and went back to focusing down on the paper.

~0~

Dear Demyx,

My name is Zexion Stirk and I am seventeen, just turned in April. I'm from Destiny Islands where I go to school with surfer people. I used to surf but then I became a huge pussy

~0~

"Xion." He exhaled and Xion rolled her eyes as she ripped the page out and started yet again. "Just be nice, pleasant. You can manage that can't you?"

"That was pleasant!"

"Would I call myself 'a huge pussy'?"

"If you were being honest with yourself, then yes, yes you would."

"And I don't say 'dear.'" He added with a glare.

~0~

Demyx,

My name is Zexion Stirk and I just turned seventeen in April. I live in Destiny Islands with my parents and my lovely sister who goes to college but she's home now because the semester is over. All my friends are surfers. My English teacher, the one who assigned this, is also a surfer. I used to surf but no longer do so despite the constant nagging from everyone about it. Seriously, my sister, my friends and even occasionally my parents will ask me when I plan on getting back to the waves. However, I never plan on getting back out there so their badgering is useless.

I hardly sleep which makes me exceptionally moody almost all of the time. So I apologize for my counter bitchiness. Unlike you, I savor every apology I get because I consider it an indication that I was right along, and I pretty much am all the time.

I like reading, coffee and sitting at the beach. I dislike gaudy man jewelry, not all man's jewelry. That would make me hypocritical as I have my left ear pierced three times. But none of it I would consider 'gaudy'. Also, I greatly dislike that woman's channel. Lifetime or something? I don't remember exactly but every time I see it it makes me want to die. I'm not sure if it's just because of the horrible programming or because that channel is designed to make men seem like ignorant assholes who only rape, pillage and kill.

In general, I can be arrogant and a complete smart ass but I can also be surprisingly kind and understanding. And even though I seem to piss everyone off once in a while, I make it up to them somehow.

I hope these words weren't too 'big' for you.

Zexion

~0~

Xion smiled to herself as she held it up for her younger brother to read. He nodded in approval and her grin widened exponentially.

"It's good." Zexion said and she laughed.

"You only like it because I made you sound good."

"No really. That all describes me exceptionally well." Xion smiled and felt her face crimson lightly. She lifted herself up with a groan and bounded out of the room, returning as she stuffed the paper into an envelope.

"I'll go mail it for you."

"Thanks." She shrugged as if to say no problem, but then turned back to her brother, leaning her body against the doorway and watching him.

"So...are you really never going to surf again?" Zexion rolled his eyes and looked at the blank television. "I mean it's just...you liked it so much. I haven't seen you smile as wide as you ever did when you were surfing and--"

"Xi, you wrote it yourself. I don't have to surf to be happy. I'm perfectly content right now."

"But content isn't necessarily happy."

"Please just go mail my letter?" The raven haired girl nodded and sighed gently, turning to see someone coming up the driveway.

"You've got company." Xion said as she always did when she saw one of his friends. "Prepare yourself. It's Zack and he looks extremely upset. Hi Zack!" She said but he barely acknowledged her. "Whoa alrighty then! Bye Zack!" She said with a giggle though she knew that wouldn't be acknowledged either.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zack yelled at Zexion who looked at him with wide, confused eyes. "Why Rikku? Seriously, of all the people you could be a complete asshole to, why the hell would you be an ass to Rikku?" He continued to scold, throwing his hands around dramatically.

"Zack--"

"I mean she's always stood up for you! And now--"

"Zack! Shut up!" Zexion shouted and shook his head in annoyance. "I'm going to apologize to her! I know I was being a jerk so you don't have to keep screeching it at me!" Now Zack was the wide eyed participant in the conversation.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to like scream at you like that but I mean Rikku? Really?"

"How did you even know?" Zexion asked, knowing Rikku wasn't the type to try and unload her problems off on someone else, complaining and being bitter about it. She was the type to merely plaster on a smile and get happy again. Fake it til you make it.

"I went to her house and she had been crying and I asked what was wrong and she just shrugged but I wouldn't let it go and then she said she had come over here--"

"And then you just stormed over here to start screaming at me right?" Zack smiled sheepishly and nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Jesus, when are you just gonna ask her out already?"

"I-It's not like that." Zack tried to justify but Zex only smirked, knowing he was right, as usual. Zack flipped him off and stood up, resting his hands on his lower back, looking towards the door. "You know it wasn't just hard on you Zexion. It was hard on everyone. And I know it was especially hard for you to lose Vincent, but we were all friends and he was important to everybody."

"Yea, I know Zack..." Zexion said, slightly ashamed of his mourning now, looking down at his hands. Zack sighed and walked over to him, resting his hands on his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"I love you dude but someday I'm gonna have to kill you." He said with a smirk and Zexion allowed half his mouth to turn up gently.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you please tell everyone else not to come over here for the next few days?"

"Not a chance in hell." Zack said with a smirk.

**X-X-X**

_W__oo! Back on track! Love, Ashley :D As you can see I am slowly revealing everything about Zex. I find it thrilling. XD_

_I KNOW I KNOW IT'S A RE-UPLOAD. God I am fuckin awful with this _" But I had to change one characters name...oi vay. Thanks to MisheruMishell whose review reminded me of it ahah. Yes I suck and I am sorry guys! _**  
**

**_Reviewers: I love all so much, honestly. Thank you for reviewing. :D_**

**_Alerters: I love you guys, too. Don't think I don't. ;D_**

**_Favouriters: I loooooooove you guys just as equally, so ner. :P_**

_Revieeeeeeeeeew~!_


	17. May Seventeenth

_Thanks for the reviews~! _

**_Alerters: Thank you for alerting and what not. It's okay that you didn't review, 'cause at least we know some people have taken interest in this!_**

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting.**  
**_

**X-X-X**

"Wow ... he sounds so ... completely boring!" Marluxia said as he and Demyx walked into the school, Demyx more or less limping than walking. The pink-haired male looked down at him with an arched left eyebrow, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Dem, I know you have a soft spot for this kid, but honestly, he's so totally not fun sounding."

"He finds sitting around with a book fun, Marluxia." Demyx deadpanned, leaning his head into the taller teen's shoulder. "I mean, sure he could be like Uryū who's a bookworm and still has fun going out when the rest of us do, but that doesn't mean that he'll have fun doing it. So, maybe, reading is just the right thing to do for him. And whatever else he does because I forgot."

"Hun, you're going to turn his life upside down when you go and visit him. He surely won't be the same person once he's met you face-to-face. On paper, you're moody and stupid. But in the flesh, you actually use your brain cells and can have a good time. Generally making everyone happy that's around you."

"Plus, I'm sure you two will find other things to do. Ones that involve one-on-one contact. Ain't that right, limpy?" Axel asked curiously as he knocked Marluxia's arm from Demyx's shoulder and replaced it with his own. The redhead sneered at the other teen, getting a glare in return.

Demyx blushed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck in doing so. "Okay, seriously? The next person to mention that is getting their ass beat. And I'm not joking."

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?"

"Me and Marluxia! We're deadly bitches, and you know it!"

"Pfft, yeah, Dem, no chance in hell will I let pretty boy over there clock my ass. Besides, you wouldn't land a hand on anyone. You're not the type of person to fight with fists, maybe words, but not your fists." Axel shook his head as he laughed, pulling the photo of the blonde bombshell from his back pocket. "If I'm right, Roxas will the most fun I've had in awhile."

"You pervert," Demyx elbowed the redhead in his side, successfully getting away from him and down the hall some. "I may like Zexion, but at least I don't carry him around in my pants pocket twenty-four-seven!"

"Gah, shut up! You wouldn't understand. Roxy and I share a special kind of relationship."

Marluxia snorted, rolling his blue orbs. "Yeah, a creepy 'I whack off to your photo' kind of relationship. That poor boy doesn't even know what's in store for him."

"Shut up, Marluxia! I have never, ever wanted to hit a woman, but you're this close to getting punched in the face. THIS CLOSE." Axel held his thumb and index finger barely a millimeter apart in front of the pink-haired teen's face, his jade faze traveling to Demyx who was laughing uncontrollably.

"He's totally right, Axe. That kid teases you like crazy," The blonde wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve, his laughter slowly dying down as he did so. "'Sides, you look older than him anyway, so ... have fun looking like a pedophile!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you when I get my hands on that scrawny little neck of yours!" Axel yelled at the blonde who was already booking down the hallway towards his first hour, laughing maniacally as he did so.

- - -

Dear Zexion,

Well, you -are- a smart ass, that's for sure. But it suits you.

It's a shame that you don't surf anymore. I love water and whenever I get a chance to get to the beach (whenever I have money and when the waves are good) I attempt to surf. But I always fall off. I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, but I assure you I have -some- balance. Who knows? Maybe when I come to visit you could teach me. You would exactly be surfing as much as showing me how, right?

You have a sister? That's so cool! I bet she's smart like you are, and just as pretty, too. I wish I had a sister ... it'd be super cool. Actually, I'd want a twin sister. Not one that looks like me, but one that was born the same day and year and stuff. Then I wouldn't be alone when I do my devious planning.

I suppose I can tell you ... since you were technically the topic of the moment today ... but you may not want to know ... so never mind! It's pointless to even mention it, really.

People today said I've changed a little since I started exchanging letters with you. Which, is a good thing. I think so anyway ... before I was just a hyperactive mess with a low IQ. Now, my IQ is slightly higher and I'm a hyperactive mess.

If that doesn't sound weird...

But no, you're words aren't too big for me. Smart ass.

Sincerely,  
Demyx

P.S. I couldn't think of much to write about. Sorry!

- - -

He pushed the letter away from him, laying his head on his desk with a soft sigh. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah? And I'm Axel, nice to meet ya." The redhead said with a smirk as he folded up his letter to Roxas, sliding it into the envelope.

"Stop being a dick and take me to get some food," Demyx whined as he stood up, walking over to his best friend with pleading eyes. "Please? I promise I'll be good and not use up all your munny."

"No," Axel shook his head and the puppy dog eyes intensified. "No, dammit!" The blonde's eyes started to water, and his hands clasped under his chin. "Fine! We'll go get fucking food!"

"Yes! I love you!" Demyx cooed, hugging the redhead tightly around the waist. "I owe you one."

"No, you owe me twenty." 

**X-X-X**

****_Oh goodness! Hope you guys are all still with us out there!  
_

**_Reviewers: I love all so much, honestly. Thank you for reviewing. :D_**

**_Alerters: I love you guys, too. Don't think I don't. ;D_**

**_Favouriters: I loooooooove you guys just as equally, so ner. :P_**

_Revieeeeeeeeeew~!_


	18. May Eighteenth

_Whoa whoa whoa, it's like totally a new chapter after how many months? Forgive us, for we are bad authors. Well, particularly me (Ashley/shiksa), for I am the particularly bad author with this story. Oopsydoodles. _

_Disclaimer: We don't own. ._._

_Summary: Grace of Oblivion Academy and Pacifc Coast High are assigned to do a pen-pal letter assignment. Demyx just so happens to draw Zexion's name. What will happen over a month of exchanging letters with each other? Zemyx AkuRoku UryūCloud et cetera~_

_Warning: Language. boylove. Possible lemon. ^-^ Chapters will be semi-short for the time being, and gradually things are bound to get interesting.**  
**_

**X-X-X**

"Zex?" He groaned quietly as he set his book down on his stomach. He had asked for peace and quiet but did he ever get it? No, of course he didn't. He was sick of being bothered. He had already upset Rikku, he had already been aggravated by Zack, and now apparently it was Roxas' turn. "Zex!" He said with surprise. He shouldn't have been surprised, he _was_ in Zexion's house. "Where've you been for three days?"

"In my house."

"Well, why? You missed school friday, are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You're a lot grumpier than you usually are, what's up your ass?"

"Roxas, I know you're bad with dates, but really?"

"Did I...did I forget your birthday?" Zexion smirked gently at Roxas' ignorance. How was it that everyone else knew but he didn't? Roxas was never good with remembering things, crazy unorganized and not too sensitive. It was a major part of his charm. He pursed his lips as he thought. "Oh! Shit!" And it finally clicked, much to the amusement of Zex as he sat on the couch, watching the blond at the entrance of the living room.

"How'd you get in here anyways?"

"Your sister let me in."

"Of course she did," he sighed and finally sat up fully.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I do not want to talk about it."

"Sure? 'Cause I mean I know I'm not big on this sort of stuff, but I am totally here for you."

"No, let's talk about something else. Did you ever send your letter?"

"Nah, I'm sending it today. Dearest Axel, _come_ see me soon. I am very horny. Love Roxas." He recited with a grin as he took a seat on the sofa. "Do you have your letter done?"

"Um no, not yet. I've been busy."

"Reading?" Roxas asked with a nod towards the book. Zexion nodded once as he closed it, setting it off to the side and grabbing the notebook. "Ok, you finish the letter. I'll sit here and wait, and then I'll even mail it for you so you can stay stuck in your hopeless, saddening abyss. Because I am _that_ good of a friend."

"Right, of course you are."

~0~

Demyx

To be honest, I have legitimate reasons for not surfing. Not that anybody seems to care anymore. And this week happens to be the anniversary of those reasons which is always unfortunate and for some reason, my 'friends' cannot seem to leave me alone. And I know it's only because they care, and they're worried, and all that typical crap, but I don't really care. I'd be happy to take you to the beach when you come visit, but don't expect surfing lessons from me. I'm sure, however, that any of my other friends would be more than willing to teach you.

Siblings are not as fun as you're assuming. Xion (that's her name) can be annoying and overly optimistic and just obnoxious. She's constantly nagging about surfing and school and my exes and anything she can possibly think of. However, it is always nice to have someone on my side, which she always seems to be.

Shouldn't tease like that, bring something up then refuse to talk about it. I'd like to make it clear, I'm only joking since it doesn't come across in writing.

I hope whatever way I'm changing you has been good. To be fair, I feel changed as well. I'm not sure if it's you or if it's time, but I'm not as depressed as I thought I would be.

Zexion

PS - prepare Axel

~0~

"Sweetness, two letters to send. You ever feel really special when you get to mail stuff? I have no idea why but I love it."

"You are an odd one," Zexion said as he licked the envelope and handed it over. Roxas smiled and held the letter up as he stood and began to walk to the door. "Thanks Rox, see you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just have to say this before I leave. I miss Vince. I know you miss Vince. And it's been kind of a tough year without him, I know that. I mean you were supposed to be juniors with Aqua and Zack, you were supposed to still be surfing, and you _miss_ him. You loved him and everything...but you still have the rest of us. We still love you." Roxas said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. He was not good with many things, emotions being at the top of the list. Zexion nodded, trying to avoid eye contact, staring past him at the door.

"I know Rox, I just need a couple days. I'll be fine."

"Man I know you'll be fine," he replied with a grin. "You're way strong, like in a hot way." He said, laughing, feeling better when he saw Zexion let a smile crack.

"Hello boys," Xion said as she hung on the doorway.

"I'm outta here." Roxas said with a nod towards Zex. "I _will_ see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes Roxas, now go away."

"Sure," he grinned and nodded at Xion as he walked out of the house.

"Another check up?"

"Surprisingly no, he came by to..."

"What?"

"I have no idea why he came by."

"Oh please, he totally came by to check on you."

"No way, he didn't even remember."

"Zexy Zexy Zexy," Xion said with a smirk as she shook her head, plopping down on the sofa next to her brother. "Roxas is a lot smarter, and sneakier, than he lets on. There's a complete deviant beneath that pretty blond head of his."

"Xion, I asked him and-"

"Dude, you know what his first words to me were?"

"Um, no."

"'Is Zex alright?'"

"That could have just been because I missed school-"

"I'm not finished! So quick to jump the gun. They were 'is Zex alright, Zack told me what happened.'" Zexion shook his head as he sighed.

"Sneaky bastard."

**X-X-X**

_Well look at that new chapter, all spiffy and shit. Anyways! I was rereading yesterday and I realized that I did not pay close enough attention to my own character list because I mentioned at one point that Rikku's penpal was someone named Vincent. I don't know if anyone would have even noticed, but oh well. So we're going to do one of two things. One, pretend it's a different Vincent for some very odd reason or two, pretend it actually said Seifer. I'm gonna leave it up to you guys :)_**  
**


End file.
